island_of_freaksfandomcom-20200215-history
Permadeath
Permadeath refers to a circumstance where it is not possible to bring back a dead character in the same way they used to be. Not having any form of Death Protection is one way that this can happen, as once someone dies without having any advanced form of death protection such as a Soul Backup or an Exact Clone, it is impossible to bring them back the exact way they were before. Necromancy, while it exists, not even the highest form of the spell can bring back consciousness the same way they were before death, essentially meaning that despite being the same body, the character is not there anymore. The Lack of Permadeath on the Island of Freaks For the Freaks who live on The Island of Freaks, the vast majority become accustomed to being protected from Permadeath, and most would have trouble sleeping at night if they knew that they do not have any form of Death Protection. Katie protects all Freaks from Permadeath by assigning each Freak a Soul Backup in the Pillar of Life. In addition, Katie protects Freaks from aging by use of the Pillar of Eternity to keep them forever. The fact that every Freak is protected from permadeath changes some dynamics and behaviours: * Some Freaks are more likely to kill each other if they are driven to violence, because they subconsciously know that the only consequence is forcing them to wait till the beginning of the next month to be revived. * Other Freaks are less likely to fight in the first place because they know that they will have to deal with the resentment from the other Freak when they inevitably come back. Landing finishing blows is considered extremely disrespectful in the Island of Freaks, and can seal a fate of hatred for a long time - so some freaks prefer to not go down path in the first place, especially due to the fear of also being banished by Katie. * Suicidal Freaks are less likely to actually to perform the suicide, because they know they will not only be revived, but will have to explain themselves to Katie. * Some Freaks are more likely to throw themselves in extreme danger and take life-threatening risks, because they know the worst that can happen is waiting 31 days as a ghost. * While Freaks can still be insubordinate to Katie, none of them would even consider "going too far", because they fear that their Soul Backup would be removed from the Pillar of Life. A very select few Freaks suspect that Katie won't have the heart to remove them from the Pillar of Life and Perma-kill them, although no-one dares to try. Permadeath outside the island The vast majority of the Humans outside the Island of Freaks have not only accepted permadeath as normal, but as an inevitable part of life. Most humans do not even know of Death Protection. However, there are some extremely rare instances of people outside of the island who have achieved Death Protection, most notably Scott Williams and Brad, who both have achieved such protection by the Exact Clone mechanism. This is an almost necessary feature for them, due to their tendency to throw themselves in harm's way in order to save other Humans as well as saving Freaks who are having a Freak out. Category:Terminology